


Subtle Hints

by IzzeFire



Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Katara, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, requested by anon - enjoy :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzeFire/pseuds/IzzeFire
Summary: Katara wants to take a big step in their relationship, but Zuko seems to miss her cues. Finally, she gives him one he can't ignore.Written for Zutara Drabble December Day 18: Obvious
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045251
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	Subtle Hints

Katara stood on the balcony, staring out at the view of the Caldera. The sun had just set, leaving a fading orange glow on the horizon as stars were beginning to appear in the sky. Five years ago, before the end of the war, she never would have dreamed that the roof of the Fire Nation palace would be one of her favorite places, but here she stood. She had always been a frequent visitor to the Fire Nation after the war because of her duties as an ambassador, but ever since the start of her relationship with Zuko, these visits had become even more prolonged.

Katara heard soft footsteps behind her and turned to see the boy (well, man now, she corrected herself) approaching. Like her, he had shed his formal regalia and his hair was down, framing his face in dark strands.

She smiled at him. “It’s a beautiful night,” she said.

“Yah, it is.” He stood by her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She automatically leaned into his warm embrace. The evening breeze carried a slight chill, after all.

“You know… I wouldn’t mind staying with you all the time,” she said tentatively. She had been dating Zuko officially for nearly three years, and at this point Katara was sure that he was the one she was destined to spend her life with. The only problem was… she wasn’t quite sure how to broach the subject. In the Water Tribes, it was custom for a man to propose to a woman, and Katara had learned it was typically the same in the Fire Nation, especially among nobility. Not that breaking tradition was something that particularly bothered her, but the fact that Zuko hadn’t yet proposed caused her to question if he felt ready to marry her.

So, reaching into her vast supply of diplomatic strategy, she had decided to drop subtle hints here and there, hoping Zuko would catch her meaning. She looked up at him, hoping this latest suggestion would catch him on.

He simply smiled back. “You know you’re always welcome here, Katara,” he replied, gently squeezing her shoulder.

Unfortunately not. How could she be more obvious? She had considered that maybe he was ignoring her signs on purpose, but nothing about his expression or body language suggested he was uncomfortable. Katara sighed. More obvious it is then… 

“I know, it’s just that… We’ve come so far these last few years and I wish I could do more to help you put the world back together.”

He looked innocently confused at that. “Katara… what more could you do? You’ve already done such amazing work! You’re the best Southern Water Tribe Ambassador I could have dreamed of working with.” He kissed her cheek. “And the best girlfriend.”

She blushed at that, but decided she wasn’t giving up that easily. “Don’t you think I could do more with a… different position maybe?” she pressed on.

Zuko glanced away, deep in thought. Katara watched him carefully. Did he understand what she was asking now? Was he finally going to…

“Advisor? Well you already are an advisor really, my most trusted one, though I could make you head of the…”

She sighed. It was now or never. “No, Zuko,” she cut him off. “I was thinking more like… um… Fire Lady?”

He froze in his tracks, looking down at her in surprise. “Did you just… propose to me?”

She blushed and fiddled with a loose wave of her hair. “Well… yes, I did.”

His face brightened, and he embraced her passionately, pressing their lips together.

She smiled against him. “Is that a yes?”

“Of course it is… I couldn’t imagine spending my life with anyone else,” he whispered.

“Then why didn’t you ask me first?”

“I didn’t want you to feel tied down here, I know how important your family is to you.”

She nodded against his chest. “My family is very important. But, the Fire Lady can still visit the South Pole if she wishes, right?”

“Of course she can.”

She hugged him tighter. “Then you won’t make me feel tied down, I promise,” she assured. “Besides, I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else, either.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for some fluff, hope you all like it!
> 
> Follow my tumblr @spicyswordlady
> 
> (This idea was requested by an anon, feel free to come by and suggest more!)


End file.
